


Royai Week 2014 - A Collection of Drabbles

by MyriahKamm



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabbles, Ed/Winry in the last chapter, F/M, Royai Week 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriahKamm/pseuds/MyriahKamm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles I wrote for Royai Week 2014. Lots of Royai, woo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Lost Things

**Royai Week 2014: Day 1 Prompt - Stolen**

 

At first, Roy Mustang thought he was just misplacing things. Everyone did it, so it wouldn’t be that unexpected if that was what was going on.

It started with pens and other office supplies. It was probably just the typical short-term memory loss everyone had when it came to misplacing things. So Roy paid it little mind.

It was even a bit humorous when his lunch went missing one day. And when his pocket calendar disappeared the next. In fact, he thought it was a rather clever prank, and was prepared to congratulate whomever was doing it once he discovered them.

Until he misplaced a report and spent nearly an hour and a half looking for it with no luck. He was less than thrilled to have to rewrite the whole darn thing. When he complained to Riza about it, she merely responded, as straight-faced as ever, that he should keep better track of his things.

A week later, he was washing his face in the restroom when he reached over for his coat only to find it gone. With a heavy sigh, he searched the entire freaking restroom, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Honestly, where could it have gone?" he muttered under his breath as he stormed out of the restroom and back to his office, uniform jacket conspicuously absent from his wardrobe.

His subordinates took one look at him and broke out into a fit of uproarious laughter. Well, all except Riza, of course, who stood as stoically as ever beside his desk.

"All right, who was it?" Roy yelled over the din of laughter. "Which one of you has been taking my things? Which one of you took my coat? The joke’s over, now! It’s not funny!"

Riza cleared her throat, making her way over to a closet, opening it, and gesturing inside it. Roy followed her gaze to see Black Hayate curled up on his coat, surrounded by all of Roy’s missing things: the pens, his missing report, the remnants of his stolen lunch, his pocket calendar. Roy ran a hand over his face.

"Lieutenant, is there a reason your dog has been stealing things from me?" he asked exasperatedly.

"I’m not entirely sure, Colonel," she responded.

"Perhaps it’s because they smell like you?" Roy murmured, just loud enough for her to hear. The slightest of blushes painted her cheeks.

It took Riza almost three weeks to train Black Hayate to  _stop_  stealing things from Roy.


	2. My Faithful Lieutenant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy's thoughts on Riza while he's in the hospital after the Promised Day.

**Royai Week 2014: Day 2 Prompt - Constant**

 

She has been the only constant in my life. And I pray she will continue to be that for me for the rest of it, too.

I’ve never deserved her loyalty, but she has always been there. While I was learning flame alchemy from her father, she was there. I’d have given up more than once without her constant support and insistence I do better.

During the Ishvalan War, she was always there. We saw some real hell when we were there. We committed some real atrocities that we’ll never be able to atone for. But she and Maes were both there to keep me going even when I thought I couldn’t. They were both there to keep me focused on my goal of changing this godforsaken country.

She was there by my side throughout those relatively peaceful years after the war, always keeping me focused on moving up the military ladder without compromising my integrity. She and the rest of my team kept things interesting in those otherwise monotonous days stationed at Eastern Command.

She was there at the hardest time of my life, when I lost my best friend. Without her, I would have really lost it when Maes was murdered. Without her constant support, her mere presence grounding me, I would have lost everything. I’d have given up, I’d have lost my mind, I’d have lost  _her_.

Even when Bradley had her reassigned, I felt her loyalty permeating my life. It was the lunches when we exchanged covert messages that only the two of us could understand. It was the guarded phone calls in our own secret codes.

On the Promised Day, she was there, close by, giving me her all. She fought hard through it all. She kept me sane even when I thought I was losing her, a moment even more frightening than Maes’s death. Upon losing my sight, hearing her voice was the first thing that truly anchored me in reality. Her hand on my shoulder and her instructions in focusing my flame alchemy felt so…right.

And now, as I sit in this hospital bed recovering from that day, her voice is all I need in order to know that things will be all right. Even if I can’t recover my sight, even if I’m doomed to this utter darkness for the rest of my days, I’ll be all right as long as she’s with me.

She has always been the one thing I’ve been able to count on through it all. She has always been the one person who has stood with me no matter what. She has always been the one person I will never be able to live without.

Riza Hawkeye will forever be my faithful Lieutenant, and I her ardent Colonel.


	3. Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royai Vampire!AU

**Royai Week 2014: Day 3 Prompt - AU/Crossover**

 

She hadn’t really known what he’d meant when he’d asked her to stay by his side forever. She’d taken it as the age-old expression that everyone used in relation to someone they truly cared about and needed with them until the end. Little did she know that he’d literally meant for her to be with him for all eternity.

It was shortly after they met, shortly after she agreed to stand by him forever, that he turned her. She could still remember the feeling of his fangs piercing her neck. She could still remember the mixture of fear and excitement she felt when she finally realized what he was and realized what it meant. It was ages ago, but she could honestly remember it like it was yesterday.

Perhaps that was because the passion between them had never faded, never died. Nor did it remain stagnant. No, it seemed like the passion they felt for each other grew over time, spurred on by some new occurrence every few months or so. For example, the first time she fed was, for whatever reason, a huge turn-on for the both of them.

Riza was paging through an old photo album slowly. They couldn’t take pictures anymore, which was one thing she actually disliked about being a vampire. No pictures, no reflections… She paused on a page that had pictures of them with their old friends. Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Vato Falman, and Kain Fuery had all worked with Riza and Roy back before they’d become vampires. This and the next few pages of the photo album housed photos of the six of them at work events and other gatherings.

"What are you up to?" Roy asked, leaning over the back of the chair she was sitting in to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Just looking at some old photos," she murmured back, running her fingers over a particularly humorous photo in which Havoc was sporting an angry red hand print from being rejected by a girl, and the others were all laughing at him. "Do you ever miss them?"

"Of course. All the time." His hands found their way down to begin massaging her shoulders. "It’s probably the worst part about being what we are. But I’m glad I have you with me. If I had to face eternity alone…I don’t think I could survive it. It would be far too lonely."

Riza glanced up at him and offered him a smile. She reached up to touch one of the hands on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"C’mon," Roy said, giving her a peck on the forehead this time. "We should probably head out. We’ve got a tyrant to hunt, after all."

"Who are we after this time?" she asked, setting the album aside before standing up and stretching.

"Lord Bradley. Dictator, proponent of mass genocide, and all-around asshole." Roy smirked, allowing his fangs to show. "Imagine how exquisite he’ll taste."

Riza chuckled a bit as she pulled on her navy trench coat. It was the only way she’d agreed to actually feed: if they only fed on monsters who deserved it. So whenever they were in need of blood, they tracked down a rapist or a murderer or a bad cop or something along those lines.

Fortunately for them, the badder they are, the better they taste.


	4. Gotta Do It Just Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy has a plan, but he can't seem to implement it effectively.

**Royai Week 2014: Day 4 Prompt - Opportunity**

 

The Promised Day had come and gone, and they were both alive. Heck, most of their crew was alive. Both of them were a bit amazed by that, if they were completely honest.

All Roy could think about—well, aside from the whole losing-his-eyesight-and-getting-it-back, still-trying-to-become-Fuhrer thing—was that he’d almost missed his opportunity. And he wasn’t about to lose it again.

The first time he tried it, he just tried saying it. But he lost his nerve pretty darn quickly. It was ridiculous, really. He’d been in a war, he’d  _killed_  people, for god’s sake! But he couldn’t handle asking the Lieutenant a simple question? Man, was he pathetic.

The next time, he asked her out to dinner. But that got interrupted by one of Madame Christmas’s girls coming over to talk to Roy and chat him up, much to his chagrin. Doing this in public probably wouldn’t work, then.

The few times after that when he tried, something always interrupted him. A new case for his team to work on. A Xingese ambassador coming to Central, whom Roy was instructed to show around the city. The Lieutenant having to take Black Hayate to the vet because the darn dog ate the chocolates Roy was going to give her (fortunately, she didn’t find out where the chocolate came from or who it was for).

It was getting to a point that Roy was considering asking Havoc or maybe even Fullmetal how the heck to go about this. He was getting pretty darn desperate. But as he thought about all his failed attempts to ask her, he realized the  _perfect_  way to do it.

He just needed to get his hands on her dog.

Finally, after three weeks of covertly training Black Hayate, he was ready. He went over to the Lieutenant’s place and knocked. She let him into the apartment. Roy crouched down to pet Black Hayate and held out the small box for the dog to take.

"Go on, boy," he murmured. "Give it to Riza."

Black Hayate wagged his tail and scurried over to the Lieutenant with the velvet box in his mouth. Roy stood up as the dog reached her. Her brow furrowed as she looked down at him.

"Black Hayate, have you stolen something else from the Colonel?" she asked playfully. She took the box from the dog and stood up, looking perplexed. When she opened the box, her eyes widened and she just stared at it for the longest time. After what felt like an eternity, but was probably only a few minutes, she looked up to meet Roy’s eyes. "…Colonel?"

"A man’s got to do these kinds of things just right, you know," he muttered, straightening his uniform and approaching her. He took a knee in front of her and took her free hand in his. "Riza Hawkeye, will you marry me?"

She smiled, then, a broad, gentle smile. It was probably the biggest smile he’d seen her give since the war.

"It’s about time you asked," she told him, squeezing his hand. "I’ve been expecting it for months. I’d follow you into hell if you asked me to, Roy. How much worse can marrying you possibly be?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending is supposed to be funny. I’m sorry if it didn’t come off that way. I’m not good at humor.


	5. The Biggest Conspiracy in Amestrian History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy's convinced the universe is conspiring in his favor. Maes thinks the universe might need a little help to make things happen.

**Royai Week 2014: Day 5 Prompt - Conspiracy**

 

"I’m telling you, Maes, it’s a conspiracy!"

"It is  _not_  a conspiracy. You’re paranoid.”

"It  _is_  a conspiracy!” Roy Mustang sat down heavily at the lunch table and looked across the mess hall at where she was sitting: Riza Hawkeye. “The universe is conspiring to get us together! Why else would I have met her back when I was learning about flame alchemy? Why else would she have decided to join the military to follow me here?”

"Maybe because a) her dad was the best flame alchemist to ever live, and b) she just wanted to become a soldier?" Maes Hughes took a bite of spinach quiche. "It’s not like every woman on the planet worships the ground you walk on. Get over yourself. I’m getting really tired of hearing you talk about this day in and day out."

"Well  _you’re_  one to talk, going on and on and  _on_  about  _your_  perfect girlfriend.”

"She  _is_  perfect, isn’t she?” Hughes pulled a photograph from his pocket and looked at it, sighing contentedly. “Wait until you find a girl like her, Roy. You’ll be gushing over her just like me.”

"I’ve already found my girl. And I’m telling you, she’s going to be mine one day. It’s the universe’s plan, after all."

———————————————-

_Riiiiinnnngggg! Riiiiinnnngggg!_

Roy picked up the phone sitting on his desk. “Hello?”

"ROY! I’m glad I caught you!"

"What do you want, Hughes?" he muttered, running a hand over his face as he stifled a sigh of annoyance.

"I just wanted to say that I think you may have been right."

Roy raised an eyebrow. “Right? About what?”

"About you and Riza. About it being a conspiracy. I mean, it’s pretty convenient that she was assigned to work under you, right? Maybe the universe  _is_  conspiring for you two to be together!”

"You know that I requested for her to be my subordinate, right?"

"Yeah, but the fact that Central Command actually  _honored_  that request is pretty amazing!” Maes laughed that animated way he always did whenever he and Roy were on the phone. “So when are you going to ask her out?”

"Not until I’m Fuhrer."

"Well, then, you’d better get there soon. Gracia and I want to have a double date sometime."

———————————————-

_Riiiiinnnngggg! Riiiiinnnngggg! Click!_

_"Hi, you’ve reached Riza Hawkeye and Black Hayate." "Bark!" "I can’t come to the phone right now, but leave a message and I’ll get back to you."_

_Beep!_

"Hi, Riza, it’s Maes. How are you liking East City? I’m glad I was able to pull some strings to get you under Roy’s command. Anyway, still working on our little plan. I have a feeling it’s going to take that idiot forever to actually ask you, but you know he wants to. By the way, I’ve got some great news! We’re pregnant!"

*faintly* “Maes, I need your help in here!”

"Whoops, I’ve got to go. Keep in touch!"  _Click!_

———————————————-

_Three Years Later…_

"I’m telling you, Roy, you need to make your move!"

"And  _I’m_  telling  _you_ , not until I’m Fuhrer.”

"You boys," Gracia said as she cleared the plates from the dinner table. "Can’t you at least wait until Elicia’s in bed to talk about this?"

"This is important, dear! How else are we going to find the perfect friend for my little angel unless Roy and Riza finally tie the knot?"

Gracia chuckled and took the plates into the kitchen to begin cleaning up. Roy merely rolled his eyes.

"It’s not like there are no kids around for her to be friends with," he muttered. "Besides, how do you know we’re going to want kids? How do you know she’s even going to say yes?"

Maes gave him a knowing smile. “Oh, I know. Don’t you remember? The universe is conspiring to get you two together!”

"Oh, my god, I can’t believe I was ever that much of a dork," Roy lamented, covering his face with his hands.

"Well  _I_  think it’s romantic,” Gracia said as she came back into the room and took Elisia’s hand. “Time for bed, sweetie. Give daddy a kiss.”

The little girl kissed Maes’s cheek, and he gave her a snuggle, gushing over her for a few minutes. They said their good nights, and Gracia took her off to her bedroom.

"In all seriousness, Roy," Maes said, adjusting his glasses, "marriage is one of the best decisions I’ve ever made. And I know for a fact you and Riza would be incredibly happy together if you’d just take the leap."

"I’m sure she understands that I need to focus on my goals. Once I’ve achieved them, then we can work on happiness and all that."

———————————————-

_Three Years Later…_

"Wait, wait, wait," Roy said, taking off his bow tie. "You’re telling me Maes was pestering me so much because the two of you were trying to get me to propose?"

"That’s right." Riza smiled, kicking off her heels. "He said something about you thinking that the universe wanted us to be together, and he decided to prove you right."

Roy smiled, too, pulling Riza into his arms. He pressed a kiss to her lips.

"He really was my best friend, wasn’t he?"

"Definitely. And one of the best conspirators in Amestrian history." She grinned mischievously. "After all, it worked pretty well. You’re not Fuhrer yet, but here we are."

"Indeed, here we are. I guess I owe him one."

Within minutes, a black tuxedo and white dress were discarded in favor of bed sheets and the conspiracy, finally, reached its completion.


	6. Burning Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scars serve as a painful memory, not so much for her, but definitely for him.

**Royai Week 2014: Day 6 Prompt - Memories**

 

She doesn’t like showing him her back, and he never asks to see it. It’s an unspoken agreement the two of them have.

It’s not like Riza is ashamed of it. Heck, she would  _much_  rather have these scars on her back than that tattoo her father gave her of all his secrets of flame alchemy. No, the reason she doesn’t like showing Roy her back is because she knows it makes him feel guilty.

She wishes it didn’t. It was her choice, after all, and she’d wanted  _him_  to do it because he was—is—the most important person in her life. But the few times he’s seen her back since he burned it, she’s noticed that it affects him negatively.

He flinches away from her when he sees it. His touch, his words are always so much more cautious afterward. He seems afraid that touching her the wrong way or saying the wrong thing will somehow break her. As if she was ever really that fragile to begin with.

She wishes he could accept her, scars and all. But, for the moment at least, and probably for quite a long time, those scars are still too fresh for him. She knows they represent a gaping wound in his heart, his very soul, at the very knowledge that he had no choice but to hurt her. Whenever he sees her back, she’s sure the memory of her cry of pain comes rushing back to him. And she knows how much he cried that day simply at the sound of agony in her voice.

"I would like you to promise me something, Colonel."

He looks up from the paperwork on his desk and raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Once you’ve become Fuhrer, promise me you will accept me. All of me."

The flash of clarity that passes through just his eyes shows her that he understands. It’s a good thing that they’re alone in the office, or else this conversation might be misconstrued by their colleagues. Roy meets her gaze, his own piercing, firm, determined.

"As you wish, Lieutenant," he replies, his voice wavering the slightest bit. "Once I’m Fuhrer, I believe I’ll be worthy of doing so."

Riza smiles the faintest of smiles. “Very good, sir.”


	7. Thinking About Our Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riza and Winry get together to discuss their husbands.

**Royai Week 2014: Day 7 Prompt - Warmth**

 

They haven’t spoken since Winry was just a little girl, so Riza figures it’s about time they do so again. That’s why she’s invited the automail mechanic out for coffee.

"How’s married life treating you, Miss Hawkeye?"

"Riza, please. Roy and I were practically married already, anyway. It isn’t as though much has changed between us." Riza took a sip of coffee. "I could be asking you the same question. What’s it like being married to Ed?"

"It’s definitely an adventure," Winry says with a little laugh. "But at least this way I  _know_  he’s always coming home. Ed’s a man of his word. He calls a heck of a lot more than he used to these days.” She looks into her cup of tea for a moment and then smiles at Riza. “May I ask a personal question?”

Riza smiles. “That’s basically what this whole meeting is about: getting to know one another better. After all, you influenced some important parts of my life, and our husbands cross paths often enough that I think it’s worth us being friends.”

"What do you see in Roy? It probably sounds insensitive for me to ask, but I’m just curious. Ed and I grew up together, so we’ve got history behind our affection for one another. What about you and Roy?"

"We’ve got some history, too," Riza explains, brushing her hair back behind her ear. "My father taught him flame alchemy, so Roy and I met when we were both pretty young yet. I decided to follow him to the end rather shortly after we met. I admired his drive and his determination, his ambition. I admired his dedication to his friends and to what’s morally right. I still admire those things about him.

"And if you take the time to get to know him well enough, he’s got a warmth about him that has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he’s the Flame Alchemist. He’s such a caring person. Believe it or not, the entire time Ed was under his command, Roy couldn’t stop thinking about his safety. He was incredibly focused on keeping Ed from as much pain as possible. He would never tell Ed this himself, but Roy sees him almost like a son."

"I’m pretty sure Ed sees Roy as a foster father, too," Winry agrees. She takes a sip of tea. "I wish those idiots could admit how much they mean to each other. They wouldn’t be the men they are  _without_  each other.”

"But admitting it wouldn’t really be ‘them,’ either," Riza points out.

**Author's Note:**

> (Bonus points if you let me know what your favorite chapter is. What are the points good for? Idk, bragging rights? :P )


End file.
